2017–18 Ashes series
|team2= |captain1=Steve Smith |captain2=Joe Root |runs1= |runs2= |wickets1= |wickets2= |notes= |previous=2015 |next=2019 }} The 2017–18 Ashes series (named Magellan Ashes Series for sponsorship reasons) is an ongoing series of Test cricket matches contested between England and Australia for The Ashes. The series is being played at five venues across Australia between 23 November 2017 and 8 January 2018. England were the defending holders of the Ashes going into the series, having won in 2015. Australia regained the Ashes after taking an unassailable lead with an innings victory in the third Test. Squads In September 2017, Ben Stokes was named in the initial England squad, but was subsequently ruled out of international selection until further notice, whilst a disciplinary process takes place. The following month, he was withdrawn from the Ashes squad, pending an investigation, with Steven Finn added to England's squad. However, Finn himself was then ruled out of the tour, injuring his knee prior to the first warm-up game. Tom Curran was called up to replace him. James Anderson was named as England's vice-captain for the Test series in Stokes' absence. George Garton was added to England's squad as cover for Jake Ball during pre-Test tour matches, but returned to the England Lions when Ball recovered in time for the first Test. Australia delayed the naming of its squad for the first two Tests until 17 November 2017, selecting Cameron Bancroft to replace Matthew Renshaw. Tim Paine returned to the team after a seven-year absence, ahead of Matthew Wade and Peter Nevill. Before the first Test, Glenn Maxwell was added to Australia's squad as cover for David Warner, who injured his neck at training. Mitchell Marsh was later added to Australia's squad ahead of the third Test, replacing Chadd Sayers. Australia's Mitchell Starc and England's Craig Overton were both ruled out of the fourth Test due to heel and rib injuries respectively. Ahead of fifth Test, Ashton Agar was added to Australia's squad. Venues The five venues are the Gabba, Adelaide Oval, the WACA Ground, the Melbourne Cricket Ground and the Sydney Cricket Ground. The WACA Ground was expected to host its final Test during the series, prior to the opening of the new Perth Stadium. However, it was said in November 2015 that construction of the new stadium was well ahead of schedule and the Perth Test could be hosted at the new venue. A decision on the venue was made in May 2017, with the WACA Ground confirmed as the venue, as the new stadium would not be ready in time. In December 2016, Cricket Australia (CA) were looking at hosting the first day/night Ashes match, with Adelaide being the likely venue. On 12 December 2016, it was confirmed that Adelaide Oval would host the first day/night Ashes Test. Matches 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 302 (116.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Vince 83 (170) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 3/77 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 328 (130.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Steve Smith 141* (326) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 3/49 (25 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 195 (71.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Joe Root 51 (104) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Josh Hazlewood 3/46 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 0/173 (50 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = David Warner 87* (119) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Australia won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Gabba, Brisbane | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Steve Smith (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Due to rain and bad light 9.3 overs were lost on day 1. | notes = Cameron Bancroft (Aus) made his Test debut. *''Tim Paine (Aus) equalled the record for the most consecutive Test matches missed between appearances for Australia (78). *''Mitchell Starc (Aus) took his 150th Test wicket. *''Bancroft] and David Warner (Aus) broke the record for the highest unbeaten opening stand in a successful run chase in a Test match. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 8/442d (149 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shaun Marsh 126* (231) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Craig Overton 3/105 (33 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 227 (76.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Craig Overton 41* (79) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Nathan Lyon 4/60 (24.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 138 (58 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 20 (25) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Anderson 5/43 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 233 (84.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Joe Root 67 (123) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 5/88 (19.2 overs) | result = Australia won by 120 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm =Shaun Marsh (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Due to rain 9 overs were lost on day 1 and 18.5 overs lost on day 2. | notes = Craig Overton (Eng) made his Test debut and took his debut Test wicket. *''James Anderson (Eng) took his first ever five-wicket haul in Australia in Tests. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 403 (115.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Dawid Malan 140 (227) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 4/91 (25.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 9/662d (179.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Steve Smith 239 (399) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 4/116 (37.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 218 (72.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = James Vince 55 (95) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Josh Hazlewood 5/48 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Australia won by an innings and 41 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm =Steve Smith (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain prevented play during the first session of day 5. | notes = Alastair Cook became the first player for England, and the 8th overall, to play 150 Tests. *''Dawid Malan (Eng) and Mitchell Marsh (Aus) both scored their first centuries in Tests. *''Australia's first innings' total was their highest score in an Ashes Test at home. *''Australia regained the Ashes as a result of this match. }} 4th Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 327 (119 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = David Warner 103 (151) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 4/51 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 491 (144.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Alastair Cook 244* (409) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Pat Cummins 4/117 (29.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 4/263d (124.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Steve Smith 102* (275) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Joe Root 1/1 (3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Sundaram Ravi (Ind) | motm = Alastair Cook (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain stopped play from 3:00 pm on Day 4. | notes = Tom Curran (Eng) made his Test debut. *''David Warner became the joint fourth-fastest Australian to score 6,000 Test runs. *''Alastair Cook (Eng) made the highest score by a visiting player at this venue. He also made his 11th score of 150 or more – the most by an England batsman – and became the sixth highest run-scorer in Tests. His first-innings score of 244 not out was the highest score while carrying the bat in Test cricket. }} 5th Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = | runs-team1-inns1 = | wickets-team1-inns1 = | score-team2-inns1 = | runs-team2-inns1 = | wickets-team2-inns1 = | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} Broadcasting The series is being broadcast on television in Australia by the Nine Network. As part of a five-year deal with Cricket Australia that commenced in 2016, BT Sport are providing television coverage of the series in the United Kingdom. External links *England in Australia - The Ashes on ESPN Cricinfo 2017-18 Ashes series Ashes series Ashes